May we take it?
by infochans smut
Summary: Hoodie and Masky want something from Toby but we could it be?


I walked into my room bored from today's events I had nothing to do all day, none of the proxies did it's not like this was unusual; it just bored the hell out of me. So rarely can I find something as entertaining as killing people.

I sighed pulling off my mask, goggles and hoody and was half way through pulling off my shirt when a maskless Hoodie walked in. "may I help you?" I asked confused by his sudden rudeness. "Just looking for something." He said beginning to dig through what little my room had to offer. "oook." I said pulling off my shirt and stripping down to my boxers. I had grown comfortable around the other proxies, Masky and Hoodie especially, I looked up to them as they were the ones who helped me adjust to my new surroundings and didn't make fun of my twitching they also didn't ask any questions about it, which is a luxury I can't over look. I picked up my clothes and shoved them in my laundry basket knowing that slender would bug me if I didn't and turned around to find Hoodie staring at me. "What?"

"You look good." He said bluntly. I blushed and stumbled over my words. "Uh- what? I mean um…me um-."

"And there it is…exactly what I was looking for."

"What?" I asked walking over to my bed hoping he would stop staring at me. He didn't answer and merely walked around me looking me up and down. "Your virginity." My blush darkened heavily as he leaned closer grinning evilly. "May I take it?"

"Uh…I-."

"Correction…" only now did I notice he had distracted me to get me to turn away from the door so wouldn't notice when Masky walked in like the silent bastard he is. Masky's hands slid around my torso as he wrapped his arms around me. "May _we_ take it?" I swallowed hard. "I…uh…" I honestly had no idea how to answer but figured if I didn't my decision would be made for me as Hoodie stepped closer and Masky's hand inched ever close to the top of my boxers and I doubted it would stop there. Hoodie used a finger to lift my head forcing eye contact. "Come on Toby, it's a simple question all it takes is a yes or a no." his face was now maybe an inch or two from mine.

I won't say I didn't want to say yes but I just didn't think they would come on quite so strong. They'd given no indication they'd wanted anything from me and I _was_ a virgin they had me pinned there, I'd never even had my first kiss before.

I was now pressed against Masky and I could tell he was raring to go. Masky kissed the edge of my shoulder before working his way slowly to my neck causing a shiver to go down my back. The tip if Masky's middle finger had found its way to the top of my boxers and was getting ready to slip inside. well I wasn't getting any younger, course being a proxy I wasn't getting older either but I disregarded this fact as I came up to meet Hoodie's kiss and the men took this as my ok and got right to work. Masky's hand slipped effortlessly into my boxers. As he stroked me his other hand pulled off my boxers as he whispered in my ear. "You know what's great about you? You feel no pain which means no prep needed." I may have been a virgin but I knew exactly what he was planning. Before I could protest he shoved himself inside of me causing me to gasp loudly not that I didn't enjoy it.

Hoodie grabbed my legs and Masky sat down on my bed letting all my weight sink down onto him. "Let's make this more fun huh?" Hoodie bowed his head putting his mouth around me. I moaned loudly hoping desperately the door was locked. The men seemed to synchronize their movements slowly getting faster and faster. My breathing got shallower as I got closer to my climax and Hoodie seemed to notice as he stopped, stood, and pushed Masky and I back before climbing on top of us both and slowly lowering himself onto me I groaned in ecstasy as my arms reached back gripping Masky's hair tightly as my back arched into Hoodie causing him to moan.

They seemed to have this unspoken conversation knowing exactly what to do and when to do it every time I'd get close to climaxing they'd switch it up confusing me and my boner to be honest though arousing it kinda pissed me off after the second time. They rolled us over and my legs were just long enough for the balls of my feet to reach the ground and there was no way in hell I'd let them confuse me again. I grabbed Hoodie by the wrists and pinned them down before leaning down to kiss him passionately. Our tongues fought for dominance but I wouldn't let him win but I soon didn't have a choice as I had finally hit my orgasm. We gasped in each other's ears as they kept moving to ride our orgasms for as long as possible.

The next morning I woke up face down gripping a pillow to my chest in the center of my bed Hoodie and Masky one either side of me. "So last night wasn't a dream." I said to myself quietly as I looked back and forth between them before rolling over onto my back sighing. An arm wrapped around my chest and pulled me close. It was Masky's arm "not regretting it are you?" he ask a small smirk on his face. I turned to him forcing him into a kiss, not that he resisted. "What's there to regret?"


End file.
